


В свете софитов

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Chapter 545, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Photo Shoots, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Девятые ВМИ в целом прошли для «русалочек» отлично, третье место — это вам не шутки, но есть ложка дёгтя в бочке мёда.
Kudos: 1





	В свете софитов

**Author's Note:**

> Как так вышло, что одна из сильнейших гильдий Фиора стала «эксклюзивным модельным агентством» для журнала? Никому не обидно? Меня этот момент в последней главе ФТ изрядно возмутил, честно говоря.

Миллианна не может усидеть на месте и несколько секунд, подскакивает, вертится, принимая то одну, то другую «фотогеничную» позу, тискает плюшевых рыб, подбирая, какая лучше подойдёт цветом к полосатому купальнику. Уж кого, а её наряд не смущает ни капли: в её любимом костюме ткани больше только за счёт чулок. Вот Бет от мысли нацепить бикини чуть не стало дурно, так что, уговор там или не уговор, а её общим голосованием от участия освободили… тем более что с её-то фигуркой только педофилов привлекать, и ничего, что ей уже восемнадцать. Рисли пообещала поработать за двоих: в пухленькой и стройной ипостасях.

— Может, сядешь? — предлагает Арания, когда Милли в пятый раз проносится мимо, перескакивая через её ноги.

— Да нет, я полна энергии! Ну когда уже моя очередь?

— Никто в тебе не сомневается, — фыркает Рисли, поводя округлым плечом. — Потерпи немного, Кагуре, думаю, скоро понадобится перерыв.

Девушки одновременно переводят взгляды на Кагуру, которая на фоне драпировок пытается принять в меру непринуждённую и в меру сексуальную позу. На лице вместо улыбки, которую хочет видеть фотограф, растерянность, а «Что я делаю? Как я тут оказалась?» читается крупными буквами.

Хотя на самом деле уж кому, если не ей, знать, как…

Какая муха её укусила спорить с Вакхом на исход боя — Кагура сама не понимает. Поддалась, видите ли, стадному чувству (народ на таких спорах будто помешался в этом году!), да ещё Милли, её напарница в поединке двое на двое, подзуживала: «Представь, как прикольно будет, если команда «церберов» до конца Игр будет ходить в розовом!».

А их ставка — фотосессия всей команды для «Волшебника». И как только их угораздило проиграть?

Но ничего, настанет время для реванша, они с Милли ещё посмотрят на Вакха в розовом. Или, может быть, в любимом костюмчике Миллианны?..

На губах Кагуры наконец мелькает улыбка, и фотограф начинает торопливо щёлкать затвором.

_21.02.2020_


End file.
